


That Which is Mine

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Series: Oremus [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is shown to whom he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> *waves at nanna*

"The finest watches in all of Hell," the merchant says, waving a hand at the wares on the table before him.

They are lovely trinkets, Levi thinks. Some are the same reddish-silver color of the currency while others are like the shells of beetles, iridescent greens and blacks. He caresses a dark blue one that shines like the scales of a butterfly’s wings.

Sharp nails trail across the back of his neck and Levi shivers. The smile on the merchant’s face shrivels as he looks over Levi’s shoulder.

"Hello, little one." It isn’t his demon’s voice. ”I’ve never seen you here before. Are you new?”

This one is large and less furred, muscles pronounced to the point of being grotesque. He leans down to smell Levi, hands on either side of the stall to pin him in. Levi presses himself to the edge of the table to no avail. When this demon is done smelling him, he licks his neck.

His tongue is barbed, tearing into his skin with each wet pass.

Levi whimpers but it’s no use. When he tries to move, a bulky arm wraps around his waist and lifts him clean off the ground. Hot, disgusting breath wafts across his ear and cheek.

"I see no mark."

"It is on my thigh," Levi hisses.

"As I said: I see no mark. Why don’t you come home with me, little bird. I want to hear you sing on the end of my cock."

The merchant has fled by this time and Levi feels painfully alone. He can almost hear the wind passing through the deserted square.

"Yes, I want to hear what comes out of that pretty mouth while I’m fucking you apart."

He begins to laugh but his mirth evaporates as strong fingers wrap around his throat and squeeze. The arm around Levi’s waist loosens and he falls to the ground, knee cracking against the hard stone. He gives out a sharp cry as the demon’s trachea splinters, releasing a garbled howl as he is shoved into the center of the marketplace.

"Are you alright, my fair? I am sorry for leaving you alone for so long."

Levi nods. He can feel his knee swelling into bruises. Comforting arms lift him and set him on the table displaying the beautiful timepieces. Rough, familiar knuckles trail along his cheekbone.

"No," he whispers as the demon turns back to the one rising to his knees, pushing himself onto his feet. His black blood evaporates as it hit the ground.

"You should know better than to leave your mate alone." His voice is gravel and glass and scratching against the inside of a coffin.

Even at his full height, Levi’s demon isn’t as wide or tall as the one whose throat is mangled.

"It matters not. He is my mate. If he says he is claimed, that is more than enough reason to move along. Do not look at him.”

The interloper’s eyes snap back to him.

"And what if I do?"

"I will tear you limb from limb."

The demon looks interested.

"He looks a great deal like your first potential mate, Erwin. Whatever happened to him, by the way?"

Levi stops rubbing his knee. Erwin? His demon has a name?

"You know well enough, seeing as you were there."

"Ah, yes." He takes a step forward, blood and gore continuing to drip from the ruin of his throat. His eyes trail to Levi and he barely dodges the first swipe of Erwin’s claws but he stops moving too soon and gets Erwin’s left hand in the jaw. Teeth and blood scatter like grain in the wind.

He shrieks, throwing himself against the other demon, but Erwin is smaller and faster and he brings a leg down hard on the back of his knee. The demon lands with a loud thud and Erwin keeps a foot between his shoulder blades, wrenches his arm back and pulls hard.

The sound of his scream is ear-shattering and Levi brings his knees against his chest and his hands over his ears as the arm tears loose from its socket.

Erwin drops it with a sickening splat before starting on the demon’s opposite leg. Levi watches, entranced until he tears the head loose with a triumphant roar. His hands and forearms are a painting of blood but it sizzles away softly until only the light caramel color of his fur is seen. His chest heaves from exertion. He looks into the demon’s eyes before dropping the head onto the pile of limbs and torso.

He turns his attention to Levi and his mate forgets about his bruised knee. Erwin is fully aroused and panting and looks like he wants to devour Levi whole.

Stepping over the body, he takes three great strides to reach him.

Levi puts a foot on a broad thigh and lifts himself as hands encircle his waist. He burrows his fingers through the thick fur across Erwin’s pectorals and holds on as their lips meet.

It is a biting kiss - "Yes, yes, I am yours" - and Erwin returns the gesture in kind. He laps up every drop of blood he draws and removes Levi’s pants and shirt with gentle cutting motions of his nails.

Levi nearly weeps at the feel of Erwin’s tongue along the roughened skin of his neck. It soothes the beast’s earlier exploration, cleans the edges of torn flesh.

Levi knows he should be ashamed but he is too far gone to care. His mate smells and feels so wonderful that he lays back on the table and doesn’t mind the cold press of metal into his skin. Erwin smells him from throat to groin, pressing up on his legs until Levi takes the hint and holds them. He hisses at his sore knee but the minor pain is forgotten as a rough, dripping tongue laps at his asshole, wriggles inside, makes his toes curl from how perfect it all feels.

Erwin hums, the vibration causing Levi to keen and he knows his mate is ready. He reaches into the bag Levi had dropped beside the table and procures a vial of cooking oil. It isn’t ideal but it will have to do. Levi can’t take him without some kind of lubricant. Erwin is not so cruel a mate to make him try.

Levi reaches up and Erwin lowers himself enough so he can latch his arms around his shoulders. He presses himself close as the head of Erwin’s cock nuzzles his wet entrance and sighs as it pierces through, a hot, white pain that quickly mellows into sizzling pleasure.

"Yours," Levi whispers, licking the hollow of Erwin’s throat. "Please, show me that I am yours."

In his old life, Levi never would have submitted so easily - it was something he had been punished for regularly in the church - but his demon never makes him feel inadequate when he does so. If anything, he has Erwin wrapped around his finger when he gives himself over in their regular couplings. This great beast of a creature is a lapdog only to him.

Erwin growls and bucks up, causing Levi’s head to roll back in pleasure.

It doesn’t take long for him to release, filling Levi with his dark seed. He lays him back down on the table and kneels down to watch the dark fluid run down his thigh, drip onto the fine fabric hanging over the edge of the stall. He sweeps a finger across his mark and holds it to the man’s lips. Levi laps it up greedily, holding Erwin in place with both hands around his wrist when he tries to pull away once the finger is clean.

Erwin gathers him in his arms and they make for home. Levi feels no shame in his nudity, safe as he is in his mate’s soft, warm embrace.

"Is your name really Erwin? Why didn’t you tell me before?"

"It is one of many I’ve had over the years. Names are not important here. You may call me what you wish."

Levi runs his fingers over the fur his grip has disturbed. “It isn’t too bad a name, I suppose. Thank you for taking care of him. He had a darker presence than anyone I’ve met down here.”

"I never should have left you alone."

Levi has nothing to say to that, the shame in his mate’s voice is apparent enough. He nuzzles his face into Erwin’s spice-scented fur and remains quiet for the remainder of the journey.

 


End file.
